


don't leave me again..

by fatsnape



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Angst., Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, and he really just wants everyone to be happy., simon is a conflicted gay mess okay.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatsnape/pseuds/fatsnape
Summary: just a lil simon/markus oneshot 😌 this turned out way longer than i had originally planned, mainly because of the long ass dialogue in this scene. anyway! this takes place in crosswords, so yes. angst.
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	don't leave me again..

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot is a lot longer than i had originally planned, but i hope you still enjoy it nonetheless!

the blonde android was at the point of tearing his own synthetic hair out. to say that he was stressed would be an understatement. simon wanted nothing more than for androids to have the rights that they deserve. but ... at what cost? 

no one in the room was pleased. he could feel the thick cloud of tension in the air. while markus and josh were all for pacifism, and peace, north clearly had other intentions. simon didn't care for either. as long as his people were safe, and those who died didn't die for nothing, he was fine. he didn't care about the way that they got their freedom, he only cared about the end goal. but things weren't going as planned. far from it, really. 

"we're short on blue blood and biocomponents. our wounded are shutting down and there's nothing we can do!" josh spat, as he paced in the room that they found themselves situated in. simon felt himself visibly grimace as josh spoke. it seemed to simon that josh believed in some aspects, they were in no better of a position than they were when markus first arrived. 

"president warren is saying that we're a threat to national security, and we need to be exterminated." the blonde muttered, raising his gaze from the floor to those surrounding him. the thought of having gone through all of this just to fail hit him like a freight train, and he barely found it in him to keep a brave face. he couldn't let his people die for /nothing/. he /wouldn't/. 

"humans are conducting raids in all the big cities, and they're taking androids to camps to destroy them!" the ginger beside him cried. simon could understand the anger they all felt. he felt it himself, like a stabbing pain inside him. 

"it's a disaster, they're slaughtering our people!" he emphasised, raising his arms to further convey his point. above all, simon cared for his people. and for them to die for nothing... would be a waste. a waste of effort, time, everything. and that was the complete opposite of what simon wanted. while they might have had the public opinion on their side, that didn't mean that they were safe. 

"it's all our fault..." josh mumbled, visibly fuming at this point. "none of this would've happened if we just stayed quiet." the android beside him added, scowling. simon's head hung low in dejection. while he didn't all-together disagree with anything being said, the air in the room was becoming heated as the conflict grew. there was no point in fighting amongst themselves, not when there was a true threat that they had to face. 

"all we did was show them who we really are." their leader finally chimed in, showing clear signs of dedication. simon knew that markus would never back down. not now. that was one of the things that he admired about him most. simon venerated his loyalty, and bravery above all. "i don't want war. but i'd rather die than live as a slave." the odd-eyed android continued, looking to his peers for a response. simon watched as north tore her gaze away from their leader. simon kept his head held low, avoiding the confrontation that was building between the four. 

"what is the point of being free, if no one is left alive?" josh inquired, tilting his head slightly in the process. while simon truly had no need to breathe, he had to force himself to hold in a sigh. in all aspects, josh was correct. but simon knew that this was not the time to give up. it was not the time to lose hope in the best thing that happened to the people of jericho. 

"humans enslaved us! i'll never regret standing up to that." markus defended, his tone becoming far more fierce than simon had heard in the past. before josh could have the chance to respond, simon stepped up. he wouldn't allow the conflict growing between them to go any further. it wasn't markus' fault that they were in the situation they were in, nor was it north's. or josh's. 

"we shouldn't forget who are enemies are, we can't fight amongst ourselves." the blonde persuaded, his gaze never pulling away from markus'. markus wasn't their enemy. he was a friend, a saviour. he was simon's blinding light at the end of a tenebrous hallway. now, they needed him more than ever. /simon/ needed him more than ever. 

"he's right." north agreed, nodding towards the android with light hair. "all that matters now is what we do next," she continued, her facial features painted with dedication. "markus?" she questioned, her tone expectant. the three turned towards their leader, awaiting a response, for how they should move forward. 

"dialogue... it is the only way." markus  
suggested, continuing with his pacifist beliefs. the ginger fixed her gaze from their leader to the floor, clearly disapproving of markus' decision. josh nodded along with markus' words. "i will go alone. try to talk to them one last time." the odd-eyed android clarified. 

"don't do this markus, they'll kill you." the ginger android argued, clearly trying to convey her discomfort at the idea of markus putting himself in danger. while simon was in full agreement with her point, he knew any attempt to change the leader's mind would be fruitless. 

"but north i have to try.. if i don't come back, lay low as long as you can." markus stated, glancing towards everyone in the room. the blonde allowed his own head to hang once more. before he could stop himself, he was stepping towards markus with purpose. simon wanted nothing more than to pull the leader into a warm hug. to wrap his arms around the larger android's frame, and never let go. instead, he resorted to placing a hand on markus' shoulder. the leader's parti-coloured orbs bored into simon's own pale blue eyes. 

"just come back." the blonde pleaded, finally tearing markus' painful gaze from his own. simon resorted to fixing his gaze on the floor. he forced himself to step back, and regretfully stepped out. for a moment, he waited beyond the doorway for josh and north. when josh kept on moving beyond the doorway, the realisation that north had no plans on exiting anytime soon hit him. simon felt something inside him churn, like a rusty gear, and at once, he started moving from the doorway. he sent a silent prayer to whoever he had to that markus would come back safely, and he never once turned back towards that room.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm strongly debating on whether or not i'm going to write an alternate ending to this one-shot, where i'll replace the markus/north scene with a simon/markus scene. or, i might write a second part for this in general. anyway! feel free to leave any feedback that you have. i hope you enjoyed ! <3


End file.
